


A Frerard College

by Frerard_Wero, klaineluvr



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, College, M/M, Way Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frerard_Wero/pseuds/Frerard_Wero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineluvr/pseuds/klaineluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gerard goes to college, who'll he meet. This is what happens. I suck at summary's.. and titles, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Frerard College

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klaineluvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineluvr/gifts).



> This is my first Frerard fic so please only recreational stuff.

First day of freshmen year- I'd better not fuck this up. Since I was packing yesterday, I missed the tour so I was exploring the campus today. I'm kinda glad I missed the tour- too many peppy people for my tolorence levels, but I also missed a chance to see if there were any Morrissey, Black Flag or Misfit fan and- Oh! well shit they(who ever they are) should call me Maya 'cause I think I'm psychic! There is a boy in a Misfits Tee. Is it just me or is he short! But the tattoos are enough to make me forget about it.  
OM-Fuck! Was I starring?! Shit! Fuck Fuck Fuck! Crap he's looking over here! I look away but can still feel his eyes on me. I glance over to find him smiling which then turns into a smirk when our eyes meet. I feel my face heat up, Way to go Way!  
hehe-  
Oh! Where are my manners!(on your moms side table) My name's Gerard Way and in a couple of days I 'start a new, fulfilling chapter in my life' or at least that's what my mom says. To me it's just another year in crime ridden New Jerseys shitty education system and more new crappy peers. I'm 19 and attending -insert shitty NJ college- ever since my grandma died I haven't really been me so I decided not to attend SVA maybe some day I will tough. Grandma left me and Mikes some money for school so we're dorming here. 

Mikey is my twin brother, he's popular but not a jack ass like his friends. He and myself are gay and our parents are fine with it, it took my dad some time but I think it made it easier that we were honest and came out together. Mikey came out with Ray and me with Bert- my boyfriend at the time. We are friends now. I'm bisexual(another thing that made coming out easier, and a bit confusing) When Mikes told me that he liked Ray, it wasn't the whole 'hey bro! I'm gay!' thing, it was the whole 'hey bro I likelike your best friend!'.

Me and Ray go WAY back(you'll notice that I use that pun a shitload). All the way in my first year of middle school and I'd gotten shoved into my locker. The school day was almost over and I was petrified at what my mother would think if I wasn't home in time for dinner when this boy with a sizable afro appeared and opened my locker. I fell out and he'd helped me up and apologized for intruding-fucking apologized! I thought he was Canadian- and that he thought it was his locker "'1977' eh?" and ever since then we'd been inseparable. He dropped me off and my mom insisted that he stay for dinner, we played video games and once Mikes got home from Bobs we had dinner.  
The next day he picked me up for school and we'd found out where his locker was and that we were in almost all of each others classes together. So I was a bit upset to say the least when Mikes told me, but I was always supportive and they do make a good couple. I tried to remember that they'd never make me choose because Ray was my big brother in a sense. Until they did. 

They'd been together for 3 months when Mikes wanted to spend the night at Rays(I didn't dwell on the thought for too long 'cause- ewwww!) Anyways, so I had no problem- I could blast my music without 'I'm doing homework here!'. But Mom wanted Mikey to go to this mother son thing that she knows not to ever even ask me to, and Mikes, not wanting to go, wanted me to cover for him but Ray, bless his soul, didn't want to impose. One day we were bickering about it and Mom overheard, in the end not only did he have to go in Dads puffy neon green pron tux(which way WAY too big on him) but he was grounded for hurting Moms feelings. But besides that they've been good for each other and 

I'm proud of them staying together for this long and considering that Mikes got a new bed recently, they are very interested in each other even over the years.  
Hey, that's weird. I feel like I'm being watched. I turn around to see Misfit cutie giving me bedroom eyes. Shit! My face probably resembles a ripe tomato right now, I gotta work on that. Way to go Way.

**Author's Note:**

> How did it go?  
> This fic was made for my sweet baby, Frankie!!!


End file.
